


Untitled (3)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Idiot's Lantern"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: restless.  
> This turned into less a drabble about restlessness and more about an image of a restless Doctor that I had in my head. The story sort of built itself around that image.

He slammed the TARDIS doors behind them, grabbing Rose’s shoulders, wrenching her around to face him. She met the Oncoming Storm with defiance: chin upturned; lips pursed. Her expression faltered when he possessively traced the contours of her face, recognizing the storm for what it was: terror.

He whipped away from her, fiddling with random devices on the console, quaking with restless panic. “It took your face; stole your soul.”

In a swish of pink satin and crinoline, she placed a comforting hand over his, and leaned against his shoulder. “And you stole me back. My soul is yours… forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit sappy... sorry.


End file.
